A Lover For Our Cupid
by YunkaFen
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat yang menceritakan seorang cupid yang menemukan cinta miliknya. A SiBum Story/ Boys Love/ OS


A Lover For Our Cupid

By

YunkaFen

"_Cupid?" _Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari bertanya. Ia heran, mengapa para murid-murid memanggil laki-laki manis tersebut _cupid. _Dia tak membawa panah layaknya seorang _cupid._

"Ya, ia memiliki julukan tersebut." Tersenyum, laki-laki yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya itu kini tersenyum menerawang. Sebersit ingatan di dalam pikirannya membuatnya sedikit geli, tapi sarat akan kebahagiaan. Meski hanya sebentar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" melihat teman sekolahnya yang kini sedang tersenyum seperti itu, membuatnya menampilkan wajah herannya. Ia sedikit mengira-ngira tentang hal apa yang kiranya dipikirkan oleh laki-laki berwajah kekanakkan di sampingnya kini.

"Tak ada." Mengedikkan bahu pelan, serta gelengan kepala yang lamban malah semakin membuat Siwon heran. Bahkan saat ini temannya kini telah tersenyum sampai menyentuh matanya. "Apa kau tak ingin tahu mengapa ia memiliki julukan sebagai _cupid?" _

"Mengapa?"

"Itu karena ia dulunya pernah membantu teman-temannya untuk mendapatkan pasangan mereka lalu berhasil. Pada saat itu, teman-temannya mulai memanggilnya _cupid _dan mulai sejak itu banyak murid yang datang padanya yang meminta bantuannya agar mendapatkan pasangan. Ia tak sembarangan untuk memasangkan orang. Mungkin karena itu sampai sekarang hubungan pasangan-pasangan yang berhasil ia satukan tetap berlanjut. Belum ada yang putus. Kecuali, satu pasangan itu." Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya terasa pahit. Dan Siwon mengernyit melihatnya. "Dulu ia seorang yang periang dan mudah sekali tersenyum, tapi semenjak kejadian salah satu pasangan yang putus tersebut ia menjadi merasa bersalah, dan tak mau memasangkan pasangan lain kembali. Ia menjadi pendiam sejak saat itu."

"Apa itu semua karenanya? Bisa saja kan itu salah pasangan tersebut." Hanya opini, sekedar memberikan timbal balik untuk lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, itu memang salah dari pasangan tersebut. Tapi, ia tetap saja merasa gagal." Sedikit pancaran kekecewaan terlihat di matanya. Siwon hanya meliriknya sekilas, tidak bermaksud mengetahui lebih lanjut. "Ia seorang dewa cinta tapi tak bias menemukan cintanya sendiri. Aku sangat berharap ia segera menemukan seseorang untuk bersamanya dan mengatakan semua itu bukan salahnya. Aku merindukan keceriannya."

Hanya pandangan yang ingin tahu yang Siwon lempar kepada laki-laki di sampingnya, Siwon tak ingin bertanya. Hanya melihatnya yang seperti itu, Siwon yakin ada sesuatu di balik pancaran mata tersebut. Siwon masih baru di sekolah tersebut, ia tak banyak tahu tentang berita-berita seperti itu.

"Namanya, Kim Kibum." Seulas senyum manis yang terpatri pada bibir pria tersebut saat mengucapkan nama sang _cupid._

Duduk melamun dalam kesendiriannya, itu adalah sebagaian dari rutinitas sang _cupid._ Ya, pria bernama Kim Kibum tersebut hanya memancarkan pandangan kosong dari matanya. Pikirannya tak sepenuhnya kosong seperti mata hitamnya. Mata yang membuat banyak orang terpikat. Tak ada helaan nafas kasar yang sarat akan kebosanan saat memandangi sungai di depannya kini. Hanya nafas teratur yang nyaman yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia kini sedang duduk dengan menekuk lututnya, dan menaruh dagunya di atas lututnya. Terdengar suara kamera sedang memotret, spontan ia menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya sedang memotret ke arahnya. Ia tak mengenal laki-laki tersebut, laki-laki tersebut mendekatinya dan ia hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu melempar pandangannya pada sungai di depannya kembali.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" ia duduk dengan tenangnya di samping Kibum, tak ada kecanggungan.

"Tidak. Kau siapa?" hanya bingung. Kibum tahu semua wajah murid yang berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengannya, kecuali laki-laki yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Kau anak baru?"

"Kau bertanya sama sekali tak menghadap wajahku. Dan ya, aku anak baru. Aku Siwon." Siwon tersenyum simpul melihat Kibum yang menatap sungai. Ia mengarahkan lensa kameranya untuk fokus ke wajah Kibum, lalu memotretnya. Menatap hasil bidikannya dengan senyum puas.

"Itu hobimu?" tidak merasa terganggu, Kibum hanya membiarkan Siwon untuk melakukannya.

"Ya. Memotret adalah hobiku." Mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah lain yang ia anggap memiliki daya pikat natural.

Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya suara kamera Siwon yang menjadi suara satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Perlahan, Kibum memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang asik memotret alam sekitarnya. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, ada binaran harapan di dalam matanya. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang dapat merubah masa depannya. Kibum ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Siwon, tapi ia tak tahu harus memulai dengan topic apa. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia ingin bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang semenjak kejadian tersebut yang membuatnya diam hingga kini.

"Apakah jalan pulang ke rumahmu melewati sungai ini?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang dapat dikembangkan, menurut Kibum.

"Iya, ada apa?" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Kibum, untuk melihat lawan bicaranya sejenak. Lalu, kembali dengan kegiatan memotretnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja sangat jarang murid sekolah kita yang akan datang kemari jika rumahnya tidak melewati daerah ini."

"Rumahmu juga melewati sungai ini?" menghentikan kegiatannya, dan mulai fokus berbicara dengan Kibum.

"Ya, tidak jauh dari sini."

"Sama denganku. Apa kau sering ke sungai ini?" bertanya, ia merasa ingin tahu.

Memandang ke arah Siwon, dan tersenyum manis. "Ya, aku suka tempat ini."

"Kau lebih baik saat tersenyum," memuji, Siwon memotret Kibum kembali. "Tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak." Gelengan halus menyertai perkataan Kibum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum di sekolah."

Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Siwon tersebut. Dan Siwon tak menyia-nyiakan momen tersebut, segera saja ia memotret Kibum kembali. Kibum seolah-olah bertingkah seperti tidak ada kamera yang sedang mengabadikan dirinya dalam bentuk gambar tak bergerak.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar cerita tentangku?" Kibum melirik Siwon dengan ekor matanya, hanya lirikan tapi terdapat kelembutan di dalamnya.

"Tentang kau seorang _cupid?" _

"Ya, tentu kau sudah tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah tersenyum di sekolah," sekelebat ingatan pahit muncul di pikirannya, tapi tak mengubah raut wajahnya sama sekali.

"Tapi mengapa kau tersenyum saat bersamaku?" terdapat nada bingung serta heran di dalam pertanyaan Siwon.

"Karena mungkin memang kau orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum?" senyum tipis yang Kibum perlihatkan membuat Siwon mengernyit penasaran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak ada maksud. Ini sudah hampir sore, aku mau pulang. Aku duluan ya, Siwon-ah." Kibum berdiri dengan cepat dan melayangkan senyumannya sebelum pergi menjauh dari Siwon.

"Meninggalkan seseorang dengan rasa penasaran! Benar-benar tak sopan!" hanya menggerutu, tentunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara pelan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya kini sedikit mengagetkannya, sedikit. Tak perlu menoleh, Siwon sudah kenal dengan suara ini.

"Kibum tersenyum padaku," tak melihat lawan bicaranya sama sekali. Hanya menerawang melihat pemandangan dari atap sekolah menjadi yang menarik baginya kini.

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum samarnya, "Lalu?"

"Senyumnya manis,"

"Kau pasti penasaran mengapa dia tersenyum padamu, bukan begitu?" tebakan yang tepat. Hingga Siwon menoleh padanya dan berharap mendapatkan jawaban, tapi laki-laki itu menggeleng dengan pandangan jahil. "Kau cari tahu sendiri, ia ada di perpustakaan? Aku kira.."

Hanya melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Menurut Siwon percuma saja, ia juga tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari temannya itu. "Mereka harus belajar kesopanan!"

"Membuat orang penasaran bukan sebagian dari ketidak sopanan!" teriak temannya yang masih bias mendengar ocehan Siwon yang agak keras tersebut.

"Menurutku itu tidak sopan!" melayangkan tatapan tajam yang membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa, bukan karena wajahnya tak menakutkan tapi karena sangat menyenangkan menggoda Siwon hingga ia penasaran akan suatu hal.

"Yaahh, semoga kali ini ia adalah orang yang tepat," gumaman kecil yang hanya dapat ia dengar sendiri.

Berjalan sembari mengintip dari tiap-tiap rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan sedikit membuat lehernya sakit. Pasalanya, ia harus melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan atau ke kiri. Ia hanya berlebihan.

Melihat siapa yang ia cari, langsung saja Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk di antar rak-rak buku dan sedang membaca sesuatu. "Novel?"

"Ya," Singkat. Sepertinya novel ber_genre romance _yang sedang berada dalam kedua tangannya lebih menarik.

"Kau mamakai parfum apa? Seperti teh hijau.." tidak berniat mengendus atau segala macamnya. Parfum Kibum memang wangi, tapi tak terlampau wangi hingga membuat orang di sekitarnya akan merasa pusing. "Wangi yang nyaman,"

"Kau suka? Ini memang wangi teh hijau," senyuman kecil ia sunggingkan pada salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Baru pertama kali melihatmu tersenyum di sekolah. Tapi sedikit mirip dengan seringai? Sedikit.."

Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Meneruskan membaca novelnya, dan hanya membiarkan Siwon berdiri dan mencoba menemukan novel atau bacaan apapun yang sekiranya membuat dirinya tertarik. Setelah menemukan buku yang menarik, ia membawanya duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Novel?" tak melirik, ia bertanya.

"Hm, tak ada pilihan lain. Di rak ini hampir semua novel,"

"Kenapa tak mencari pada rak lain?" berkonsentrasi pada dua hal tak membuatnya kehilangan kendali, ia dapat dengan mudah mengontrol dirinya.

"Hanya terlalu malas,"

Kini keduanya tenggelam terhadap novel masing-masing. Kibum tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlalu kentara, hanya senyuman kecil sesekali menghiasi wajahnya saat membaca beberapa adegan di dalam novel tersebut. Berbeda dengan Kibum, Siwon sedikit berlebihan. Laki-laki _overact. _Siwon membaca novel _horror, _dan ia menununjukkan ekspresi yang dapat membuat semua orang tertawa karenanya. Sesekali Kibum meliriknya dan merasa geli dengan ekspresi wajah Siwon. Tapi ia tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Aku berharap itu adalah Siwon," bukan hal yang baik, mengintip.

"Aku juga. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kibum," mengingat tentang kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kita tak mengganggu mereka Hyuk-ah," menggandeng tangan tersebut dan menariknya lembut.

"Hae, aku merasa ingin menangis. Bagaimana kau bias tahu jika itu adalah Siwon?"

"Kibum pernah bermimpi tentang seorang laki-laki bukan? Dan ia juga telah memimpikan itu berkali-kali. Ia juga pernah menceritakannya kan? Dan dari cerita tersebutlah aku mulai mencari laki-laki tersebut. Sudah saatnya _cupid _kita mendapatkan seseorang yang menyayanginya dan mencintainya dengan tulus,"

"Aku masih tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kau mencari Siwon dengan informasi seminim itu.."

"Tapi aku berhasil bukan, sayang.." menyunggingkan senyuman jahil yang hari ini ia tunjukkan pada dua orang, Siwon dan kini kekasihnya Hyukjae.

"Kau ini! Lalu bagaimana cara memberitahu Kibum jika kita telah kembali bersama?"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, ikuti arus yang ada dan dengan sendirinya akan terbaca oleh Kibum. Yang penting ia harus mengetahui bahwa dirimu telah kembali ke Korea kini," meraih sang kekasih dalam pelukan hangatnya, membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya dengan halus. Tak ada penolakan, dengan kesukarelaan Hyukjae membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Donghae, kekasihnya.

"Menyenangkan juga membaca novel. Lumayan menghibur.." Siwon mengangkat tangannya ke udara saat selesai membaca novel yang beberapa saat lalu berada di tangannya. Hari ini jam pelajaran kosong, karena pihak sekolah sedang mengadakan acara tahunan yang rutin di lakukan sekolah pada awal tahun pelajaran baru. Ada siswa yang mengikuti acara tersebut ada juga yang memilih untuk mencari kegiatan sendiri, seperti halnya Kibum dan Siwon kini.

"Ekspresimu sangat menghibur saat membaca novel itu," lirik Kibum kepada novel yang kini berada di pangkuan Siwon tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Siwon benar-benar makhluk yang ekspresif.

"Bahkan sekarang ini ekspresimu membuatku geli. Maaf, jangan tersinggung."

"Tak apa, aku suka melihatmu yang tersenyum. Kau lebih baik seperti ini Kibum-ah," tatapan lembut yang di arahkan pada Kibum membuatnya terlihat tampan di mata Kibum.

"Percaya atau tidak, beberapa kali memimpikanmu. Aku sangat beruntung karena mengingat wajah laki-laki tersebut, sehingga aku dapat mengenalinya dengan cepat. Aku memang tak tahu namanya lebih tepatnya tak begitu ingat, tapi aku ingat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dan itu kau. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di kehidupan nyata." Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kibum. Terlihat binar senang di matanya.

"Aku seseorang yang harapkan kehadirannya begitu?" menggoda. Siwon sedang menggoda Kibum dengan pertanyaannya dan dengan matanya yang memancarkan sinar jahilnya. "Dan aku pikir, mungkin Donghae menyeretku kemari karena alasan mimpimu?"

"Menyeretmu?"

"Ya, tidak benar-benar menyeretku. Aku memang sudah bosan di Busan, meski Busan adalah tempat yang indah tapi aku ingin sekali pergi ke Seoul. Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di sini. Tapi bicara soal mimpimu, memang bagaimana?" penasaran, entah mengapa Siwon memiliki pikiran jika rasa penasarannya juga tak akan terjawab kali ini.

"Itu rahasia."

Benar tebakannya, ia mengerang dalam hati. Mengapa ia tak mendapatkan jawaban sesuai yang ia mau. Mengapa harus tersiksa dengan rasa penasaran. Menjengkelkan.

"Jadi, apakah kau hadiah dari mereka untukku?" Kibum bertanya, ia tak ingin terlalu berharap. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Siwon. Meski sering di dalam mimpi.

"Mungkin," mengangkat bahu sekilas, ia mengajak Kibum keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia mengajak Kibum menemui Donghae dan membuat Kibum melupakan rasa bersalahnya. Pasangan itu telah kembali bersama, Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Kibum hanya mengikuti Siwon yang menggandeng tangannya menuju kea tap sekolah mereka. Ia ingin sekali berlari memeluk sosok itu, Hyukjae. Temannya, sahabatnya yang telah pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini kembali. Tapi kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia tak bias pergi kemanapun, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae terlebih dahulu untuk memeluk Kibum. Keduanya menangis dan saling meminta maaf berkali-kali, seperti membuat kesalahan yang tak akan termaafkan meski telah beribu-ribu tahun.

"Maafkan aku tak memberitahumu, aku berpisah dengan Donghae bukan karena dirimu. Aku memang berkhianat kepada Donghae Bum-ah," Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat dan terasa pahit di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tak melihatnya," Kibum tak percaya, ia hanya memandang Hyukjae ragu.

"Semuanya tak mungkin bisa terkendali seperti yang kita harapkan, Tuhan punya keinginan sendiri," Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan kata-kata bijak yang jika Kibum dengar bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan tertawa dengan keras. "Semua bukan salahmu,"

"Dan aku membawa seseorang untuk menjagamu Kibum," Donghae berbicara sembari menarik Siwon untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Kibum.

"Sudah aku duga, kau ini! Dia bukan barang tahu," Kibum melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hyukjae dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi aku mau," senyuman manis yang Siwon berikan setelah mengatakannya membuat Kibum diliputi perasaan bahagia. Ia hanya terkekeh malu-malu, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan pelan. Siwon, Hyukjae, dan Siwon hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu.

"Kalian juga masih hutang penjelasan kepadaku tentang semua ini!" kata Kibum sedikit tajam. Dan semua kembali tertawa karenanya.

Kibum

Tempat ini, aku berada di tempat ini lagi. Mimpi yang sama lagi. Mana laki-laki itu? Aku ingin melihatnya lagi, aku merindukannya. Aku berkelilin mencari keberadaan laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki yang telah mengisi mimpiku beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku ingin melihatnya kembali. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, sosok itu memakai pakaian putih yang nampak elegan dan sangat pas dengan dirinya. Aku menghampirinya perlahan. Berusaha untuk menyapanya, tapi suaraku susah sekali untuk keluar. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menepuk bahunya pelan. Dan ia berbalik dan memandangku dengan senyuman hangatnya. Menyambutku.

"Kau datang kembali," pelukan hangat menjadi sambutan yang Kibum terima. Rasa nyaman dan aman melingkupi diri Kibum saat ini, ia sungguh tak ingin mimpi ini berakhir begitu cepat. "Apa kau masih susah berbicara?"

Kibum mengangguk, entah mengapa. Setiap memimpikan ini, ia selalu susah untuk bicara. Tak tahu apa sebabnya tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Kibum berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi sangat susah, dan membuatnya menyerah. Tapi laki-laki tersebut tetap tersenyum hangat melihat Kibum, hingga Kibum berusaha kembali dan ia berhasil mengatakan sesuatu. "A..ku Ki..bum,"

"Ya, kita memang belum pernah berkenalan satu sama lain, dan aku Siwon." Mengecup kedua mata Kibum dengan lembut. Menariknya lebih dekat pada dirinya. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat nan lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang. Menunjukkan betapa kuatnya rasa ingin memiliki satu sama lain. Hingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan kembali tautan hangat itu terjalin lagi. Mencecap rasa masing-masing. Dan berusaha agar mengingat rasa satu sama lain. Berusaha menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mereka lebih dalam, lagi dan lagi.

_There is an event that made me happy today_

_The time when I met you_

_And the fact that I knew I had someone to love_

END

Ini adalah sebuah karya pendek dengan alur cepat, memang sengaja. Hanya untuk menyalurkan ide yang berada di kepala tapi telah lama tak tersampaikan. Hingga muncul dengan sebuah karya pendek ini. Ya, ini adalah murni pemikiran saya, ide milik saya. Teimakasih untuk yang telah membaca. Dan maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

_Regards_

_YunkaFen_


End file.
